In recent years, a data input/output apparatus having various functions called MFP (Multi Functional Peripheral) is becoming popular instead of a copy machine, a printer and a FAX machine, which have a single function. Further, a trend of a higher functionality and a tread of multi-functionality, such as connection with a network from a MFP are being enhanced. It is difficult for a user to master various functions which MFP has from the following reasons in connection with it. 1. There is no indicated information what kind of function the MFP itself has. 2. There is no indicated information how a function to use should be read-out. 3. There is no indicated information how a function to use should be set up.
Then, in order to solve the problems described above in items 1, 2 and 3, a patent reference No. 1 discloses clearly displaying a key which can be inputted at a next time based on a selected mode state in an image forming apparatus as a method of improving the operability of an operator guidance section. Patent reference No 2 discloses a technology for preventing a user from performing an excessive input operation and an erroneous operation by indicating whether it is possible to change or execute a setup of a setting item by an operation key on a display device in an image forming apparatus.
Patent reference 3 discloses controlling lighting of a candidate key to be operated next corresponding to the key previously operated, putting operation ranking on the keys, in cases where there are two or more candidate keys and performing lighting which has a difference in each key in the image forming apparatus.
However, each of the methods described in patent references No. 1, No. 2 and No. 3 is intended to describe an operation display section in the image forming apparatus with which data input/output functions have been fixed, and is not intended to describe a system to which many input apparatuses and output apparatuses are connected. Therefore, taking the coordination of an input function and an output function is not taken into consideration at all.
On the other hand, in patent reference 4, in order to input or output data between an application program in a computer and a user, there has been proposed a data output apparatus having a means for allowing a user to input or output data by selecting an input/output column which is necessary to input or output data and displaying the input column or the output column based on an arrangement rule on a screen.
Patent reference No. 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-104903
Patent reference 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-122649
Patent reference 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-316653
Patent reference 4: Disclosure of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-172498